Gundam: Silver Star Story
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: Starseeker gets the idea to do a parody of Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete and some of the GW characters aren't too happy... (This will NOT be completed.)
1. The List

# Gundam: Silver Star Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't know who does, but it isn't me. I also don't own LUNAR: Silver Star Story Complete. The wonderful people at Working Designs and Studio Alex do. The only person I own in here is Starseeker, who is me.

Notes: I'm actually sticking to the storyline as closely as possible the whole time. Please don't kill me! Okay, on with the story. Oh, a few warnings first…this story has a lot of spoilers from the game. It also has some character bashing, swearing, out-of-character characters, and may have slight shounen ai/yaoi later on. I guess that's it.

Oh yeah, you may be wondering… 'what happened to _Heero Over the Rainbow_?' Well, I decided not to write it. I'm writing this instead. If anyone else wants to use the idea then please do! I just decided that this would be easier because I like Lunar a lot more. Anyways, read, enjoy, and please review!

## Part 1

Starseeker: Okay people, listen up! I've posted the cast list for Gundam: SSS! Go look at it!

Heero: Tell me again why we have to do this?

Starseeker: Uhhh…because I said so.

Heero: Okay…

Starseeker: Some people have to play multiple parts…that's because there are like a billion roles in SSSC and only…uh…14 main GW characters that I can push around…

*Everyone gathers around the cast list, and here it is:*

Heero: Alex (Get it? Cause he's the '_heero'_ of the story?)

Relena: Luna (Just because I can get in some great jokes)

Duo: Nall (Don't ask)

Hilde: Royce (I don't know why)

Trowa: Nash (Because he needs to talk, that's why!)

Catherine: Lemia Ausa (It was one of the only roles left)

Quatre: Kyle (Because Kyle's everything that he isn't)

Dorothy: Jessica (I dunno why…)

Wufei: Ramus, Master Mel

Sally: A small role as Lily, the village singer for Reza

Zechs: Ghaleon, (Don't they look alike?!) Shira the Inventor 

Noin: Xenobia (Cause Xenobia is in love with Ghaleon, remember?)

Treize: White dragon Quark, red dragon, blue dragon, black dragon, Tempest, Laike (Cause they're all small roles)

Lady Une: Fresca, (You'll see) Phacia

*And that's everyone!*

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!! Why do I have to be the lame people?!

Starseeker: Because.

Wufei: Because why, WOMAN?!

Starseeker: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!

Wufei: Grrr…I hate fan fiction authors.

Starseeker: Well I hate you too.

Relena: I get to be Luna? Cool!

Heero: Damn, I'm Alex? 

*Relena puts her head on Heero's shoulder*

Relena: I guess that means you haveta be in love with me.

*Heero sweatdrops*

Duo: Who am I? *Shoves past everyone else* *Blinks* I'm Nall? NALL?! The great God of Death has to play a cat?!

*Nall flies in*

Nall: I am NOT a cat!!

Duo: Fine, sheesh.

Hilde: I'm…Royce? 

Starseeker: Yeah.

Hilde: Okay, fine. But I am NOT wearing her costume!

Trieze: Why am I all four dragons?

Starseeker: Because you were the only one left.

Lady Une: Why am I Phacia?

Starseeker: Take off your glasses and you fit the role perfectly.

Lady Une: Damn split personality.

Quatre: Why can't Duo be Kyle?

Starseeker: Because it wouldn't be so funny that way.

Trowa: …

Starseeker: You don't talk nearly enough to be Nash, Trowa.

Trowa: …so?

Starseeker: *Sigh* We'll see how it goes. *Passes out scripts*

Relena: Wait a minute…I have to SING?

Starseeker: Don't worry, I've got the soundtrack ready. 

Heero: I have to play a…flute??

Starseeker: Yeah. As I said, I've got the soundtrack ready. And the game, too.

Heero: Then why do we have to do this?

Starseeker: Because it's MY story, that's why!

Heero: Damn.

Dorothy: I can't believe you didn't make me the villain! You _always_ make me a villain!

Starseeker: Yeah, but the bad guys in this game are pretty cool.

Dorothy: Well, that's fine with me. I get to be Jessica!

Starseeker: I think I should have thought out the cast list a little better…

Dorothy: Why?

Starseeker: Because Jessica's cool! Maybe YOU should be Luna!

Heero and Relena: NO!!!

Treize: Hey, cool I get to be D-

Starseeker: NO!!! You'll ruin the plot!

Treize: Oh, sorry.

Zechs: I have to be the gay bad guy?

Starseeker: Huh?

Zechs: Ghaleon sounds gay. His voice, I mean.

Starseeker: Oh yeah! That's what my brother thought, too! Well…um, you can make Ghaleon sound better!

Zechs: Cool. 

Starseeker: Now, on with the show!

_In part 2: Heero and Duo see Lena at the spring…is it true that she can't really sing? And what will they do next? Will everyone forget their lines and cause Starseeker to have a major headache? Find out in part 2!_


	2. Can Relena Sing??

# Gundam: Silver Star Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't know who does, but it isn't me. I also don't own LUNAR: Silver Star Story Complete. The wonderful people at Working Designs and Studio Alex do. The only person I own in here is Starseeker, who is me.

Notes: I'm actually sticking to the storyline as closely as possible the whole time. Please don't kill me! Okay, on with the story. Oh, a few warnings first…this story has a lot of spoilers from the game. It also has some character bashing, swearing, out-of-character characters, and may have slight shounen ai/yaoi later on…maybe. I guess that's it. Thoughts are in parenthesis!

One last note…If I don't get chapter 3 out within the next…uh, 4 days, I won't upload it until the 29th. Why? I'm going to the beach, that's why. And even though I'll be working on it from my dad's laptop, I won't be able to connect to the internet. Read, enjoy, and review!!

## Part 2: Can Relena Sing??

A/N: I'm keeping all the characters in their regular names for this, just so no one gets confused. But Relena will just be Lena most of the time, because it's only 1 letter different. If you need to know what GW character is playing what Lunar character, refer back to the cast list.

Heero: *Muttering* Why do I have to do this?

Duo: I hear ya.

Starseeker: And…action!!

Duo: *Getting his voive as high as possible* Heero! Oh, Heero! Where ARE you? *Rolls his eyes as he crawls on stage on all fours wearing all white with a little tail and silly-looking wings stuck on his back*

Heero: *Trying not to laugh* Oh. Hello, Duo.

Duo: *Clears his throat and glares at Starseeker momentarily* Here you are. I've been flying around all day looking for you. But, I should have known you'd be here.

Heero: Where else would I be?

Duo: *Reading the monument in front of him* In memory of the great Dragonmaster, Dyne. *Pauses* Oh, shoot. I almost forgot. Lena's waiting for you at the springs. You need to practice for the festival.

Heero: Okay… 

Duo: You know how mad Lena gets if you're late.

Heero *Shudders and momentarily examines his costume* Did anyone notice that it looks like I sh-

Starseeker: Language, remember? You can't say that word.

Heero: Oh, I forgot. Anyways, does anyone notice that it looks like I sh*t in my pants with these on? *Points to his pants*

Starseeker: *Tries not to laugh* (I never thought I'd see Heero wearing something like that…he looks so stupid!) Now, get going!

Heero: Fine. *Starts to leave the monument and the ground shakes*

Duo: That's the third time this week! I wonder what's going on…

*Suddenly, Wufei runs towards them. He's wearing a LOT of layers, making him look chubby like Ramus*

Wufei: Damn this costume! Damn that woman Starseeker!

Starseeker: Whatever. Now, say your line.

Wufei: Fine. *Grumbles* Hey Heero. I thought you might be here. Now that the warm weather has melted the ice near the dragon's cave…um…

Starseeker: Damn. I should've recorded the cut-scenes.

Wufei: Hmm…Now that the warm weather has melted the ice near the dragon's cave…uh, it should be easy for us to get in without waking the dragon?

Starseeker: Yeah, that's it!

Wufei: Damn woman, can't remember anything!

Starseeker: Get on with it!

Wufei: Fine. Then we can get a fantastically huge diamond from its lair worth thousands and thousands of Silver. Making us filthy stinking rich and very popular in the process.

Heero: Uhhh…

Starseeker: Just go back to Burg.

Heero: Okay.

Wufei: Well…um…I'll give you some time to get ready. Besides, I don't want to hear Lena 'sing'. Weak woman couldn't carry a tune if her life depended on it.

Relena: Grrrr…

*Wufei exits the stage*

*Heero shrugs, looks at Duo, and walks to another part of the set*

Heero: Uh, which way is the springs?

Duo: Beats me. _You're_ supposed to live here, remember?

Heero: Hmm…we'll just look around until we find it. Hey, what's this big statue?

*Duo and Heero walk towards a big white statue in the center of town. There's a lady standing beside it*

Lady: Hello…um…Heero. How are you? Shouldn't you be practicing for the Goddess festival with…uh…Lena, that's it. Shouldn't you be practicing with Lena?

Heero: I would, but we can't find the springs…

Duo: Could you tell us which way it is?

Lady: Sure. Up that way. *Points to a bridge*

Duo: Hey, cool. Thanks!

Heero: Hn.

*Heero and Duo walk towards the bridge that the lady pointed out to them. When they cross it, they see a grove of trees*

Duo: I guess it's through there.

Heero: Hn.

*They walk into the grove of trees and see Luna…er, Lena sitting on a stone chair in the middle of everything*

*Her voice is unmistakable. That eerie screeching that could make anyone's ears bleed, that horrible excuse for wailing, that-*

Heero: I think they get the point…

*Back to the springs…*

Relena: La, la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

*Heero and Duo cover their ears because of the horrible noise*

Heero: Stop it! Relena, quit it! 

Duo: OW!! My ears!

Relena: La lalalalala llllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Starseeker: *Covers her ears* Shut up! I've got a tape, remember?!

Relena: Oh yeah. Sorry.

*Duo, Heero, and Starseeker take their hands off of their ears. Starseeker pushes play on her CD player and the GOOD version of Luna's song comes from the radio*

Radio Luna: La, la la la la…

Heero: MUCH better.

Relena: Hmmph.

Starseeker: I bet I could sing just as good too.

Heero and Duo: NO!!!

Starseeker: It's almost your line, Heero.

Heero: Oh yeah… *Leans on the back of the chair that Lena's sitting on and holds up a paper flute*

Trowa: *From backstage* Why is it paper?

Starseeker: I'm on a low budget.

Trowa: You could borrow mine…

Starseeker: Do you *really* want Heero messing up your flute?

Trowa: …oh.

*Heero pretends to play the flute while the tape plays it for him*

Relena: *Giggles like she's supposed to as the music stops. She stands up, accidentally kicking one of the ceramic birds that was set up on the ground*

Starseeker: Relena, that's my mom's! She's never gonna forgive me for wrecking it!! Klutz…

Relena: Oops, sorry.

Starseeker: *Sighs* Get to your line then.

Relena: Oh yeah… Heero, you're late again, silly! Were you widdling *Starseeker doesn't know how to spell it* away the morning at Dyne's monument? (Would someone please explain this to me…who widdles?) Or were you planning exciting adventures again with Wufei?

Duo: Both!

Heero: Uh…ssshhh…

Duo: Oops.

Relena: What was that, Duo?

Duo: Er…well…

Relena: Were you planning an adventure without me?

Heero: (Yes) No…

Relena: I can always tell when you're lying, Heero! 

Heero: Damn.

Duo: We were planning to go to the white dragon's cave to get a dragon diamond!

Relena: Heero, you know how dangerous it is out there!

Heero: (Nothing that a Gundam pilot can't handle. Get me the Wing Zero and I'll teach that stupid dragon who's boss!)

Relena: Didn't you hear me? You could get hurt…or worse! *Sigh* I guess I'll just have to come with you.

Heero: But…uh… (Damn.)

Duo: (I've always wanted to say this!!) Why bother trying to change her mind? Face it Heero, she plays you like an ocarina…

*Heero gives Duo a trademark Death Glare*

Relena: *AHEM!* We should talk to your parents before we go, Heero.

Heero: Grrrr….

*Heero, Duo, and Relena walk out of the springs and to Heero's house*

Heero: Um…oh, there they are. *Heero walks towards the man playing his father, one of the stage people*

Stage person/Father: Uh…you're going on an adventure? Hmm…well…uh, I guess…uh…go ahead! *Laughs nervously*

*Heero and Duo sweatdrop*

Stage Person/Father: I give you my blessing… And you might need this. *Hands Heero a dagger. Heero's eyes light up*

Heero: Cool…shiny…pointy…deadly…

Stage Person/Father: This would be easier for Lena to use… *Hands Heero a sling* And this might come in handy. *Hands Heero a flame ring*

Heero: Uh…thanks. 

Stage Person/Father: No prob! You may find some useful stuff in the basement, too.

Heero: (Like one of those bromide things that you're supposed to be able to find everywhere?) Um, okay.

*Heero and Duo go into the basement and open all the treasure chests*

Duo: I feel like I'm stealing stuff…this is fun!

*All they find is an Angel's Tear and a Starlight*

Heero: (Damn.)

Duo: Let's check the shelf.

*Heero and Duo check the shelf*

Duo: Cracked pots, rusty pans…hey…! What's this? 

*Heero looks at what Duo's pointing at*

Heero: What?

Duo: It's a picture of Lena that you drew when you were like five! She looks more like an elephant, though…gee, you were QUITE an artist…

Heero: Grrr… *Glares at Duo*

Duo: Eeep…

Heero: Let's just go. *Hands all the stuff to Duo*

Duo: *Carries all the stuff while also crawling on all fours* Man, how did Nall manage to do this?

*Heero waits for Duo at the top of the stairs. Duo, who finally manages to crawl up the stairs, is out of breath*

Duo: And I have to do this the whole time… *Sigh*

Will Duo be able to survive being a supposedly not-cat tote bag? Will they make it to the white dragon's cave? And if they do, what will be waiting for them? Find out in part 3!

Heero: Will I be able to kill stuff in part 3?

Starseeker: Uh…sure…yeah.

Heero: People??

Starseeker: Um…it depends on your definition of people…

Heero: Is that a yes or a no? *Points a gun at Starseeker* Tell me, damn it!

Starseeker: Uhhhhh….you'll just have to wait till next time. That's it for part 2, bye! *Disappears*

Heero: Damn author.

Starseeker: *Momentarily pops back into the story* And don't forget to review!! 


	3. To the White Dragon...Treize!

# Gundam: Silver Star Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't know who does, but it isn't me. I also don't own LUNAR: Silver Star Story Complete. The wonderful people at Working Designs and Studio Alex do. I don't own Legend of Zelda either, just in case you want to know. Nintendo does. (You'll see about that later.) The only person I own in here is Starseeker, who is me.

Notes: I'm actually sticking to the storyline as closely as possible the whole time. Please don't kill me! Okay, on with the story. Oh, a few warnings first…this story has a lot of spoilers from the game. It also has some character bashing, swearing, out-of-character characters, and may have slight shounen ai/yaoi later on. I guess that's it. Thoughts are in parenthesis! 

I won't be able to upload part 4 for a little while cause I'm going on vacation. I'll be back on the 29th with lotsa story stuff, though! Anyways…read, enjoy, and review!!

## Part 3: To the White Dragon…Treize!

Treize: It's cold in here…

Starseeker: Well it _is_ kind of an ice cavern…

Trieze: This sucks! 

Starseeker: *Evil grin* I love torturing characters…

*Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Lena are traveling through Caldor Isle*

Duo: Which way do we go?

Lena: I dunno.

Duo: We're lost?!

Lena: Not…exactly…I just don't know where we're going!

Wufei: Damn woman. I knew it was a bad idea giving her the map.

Duo: We'd better find our way soon, carrying all this stuff isn't easy.

Heero: Why didn't you bring that wagon that was with your costume?

Duo: Uhh…

Heero: Didn't you know it was for this?

Duo: No…damn. I'll get it later.

Heero: Whatever.

Lena: Look, it's the cave!

Wufei: It's about time, woman!

Lena: *Disregards Wufei's comment* Come on, let's go.

Heero: Don't we need to equip weapons first?

Lena: People should throw down all their weapons if peace is to be achieved.

Heero: The monsters don't know that.

Lena: Monsters?!

Duo: You know, the slimes and killer flies and albino baboons? I don't know how Starseeker convinced them to do this but we've gotta fight 'em.

Lena: Oh…well, what're you waiting for?! Give me that…that thing! *Points at the sling in Heero's hand*

Heero: Sure. *Shrugs and hands the sling to Lena. Then he takes out the dagger that his 'father' gave him and hands a similar one to Wufei*

Wufei: This is injustice!! Why do I have to use such a weak weapon?!

Heero: Because we don't have enough money to get anything better, that's why.

Wufei: But…but…INJUSTICE!!!!

Heero: We're ready to go in now.

Duo: This should be easy. After all, we're Gundam pilots!

Lena: Actually, you're a talking cat creature and Heero is just a nobody from a small mountain village. So's Wufei. 

Duo: Then you are too.

Lena: Am not!

Duo: Are too!

Lena: Am not!

Duo: Are too!

Lena: Am not!

Duo: *Grins* Am not!

Lena: Are too! 

Duo: *Grins* Am not!

Lena: Are too…wait a minute! You tricked me!

Duo: Duh.

Heero: Come on.

*They go into the white dragon's cave and are blocked by a big chunk of ice*

Duo: Now what?

Heero: Let me try this… *Holds up the flame ring. Nothing happens*

Duo: *Sigh*

Heero: It's supposed to work…it says so in the script!

Starseeker: Hold on, they haven't got the heater thing ready yet!

Heero: *Sweatdrop*

Wufei: Damn weak heater.

Lena: It's c-c-cold in here…

Duo: Duh, it's kind of an ice cavern.

Wufei: It's not cold, woman! You're just weak!

Lena: No, you're just wearing so many layers that you can't feel it!

Wufei: Damn this costume.

*Suddenly, the big chunk of ice starts melting. Very slowly. Very, very, very slowly*

Lena: How long does it take for a chunk of ice to melt?

Heero: I bet we could probably get through there. Well, maybe not you, Wufei. But the rest of us could go ahead.

Wufei: No way are you leaving me here!

Lena: Why not? *Giggles* You scared?

Wufei: No, but it's in the script! We have to stay together!

Duo: Since when did you start following the script, Wu-Man?

Wufei: MY NAME IS NOT WU-MAN!!!!! *Voice echoes through the cave*

Echo: Name is not Wu-Man! Is not Wu-Man! Not Wu-Man! Wu-Man! *Fades away*

Heero: Finally, it's melted! *Steps over the puddle formally known as the big chunk of ice*

Lena: You expect me to get my feet wet?

Duo: Just step over it!

Lena: Oh, all right. *Jumps over the puddle* 

*Duo and Wufei follow*

Heero: Now, which way do we go?

Duo: Uhhh…forward, then right.

*They go forward, and then right. They see a group of 5 slimy things blocking their path*

Duo: Yes! Finally, a chance to fight! The God of Death will teach you a lesson!

Lena: Uh, Duo? You can't do anything, remember?

Duo: Damn it!

*The battle starts. Heero and Wufei get their daggers. Lena grabs her sling and a few rocks. Duo just sits by helplessly*

Duo: This is NOT cool…this is SO not cool……

*Wufei hits one of the piles of goo with his dagger and it disappears*

Wufei: Humph. Weakling.

*Lena hits a pile of goo with a rock and it disappears. Everyone hits the piles of goo with their weapons and they all disappear. When they're gone, 12 S (Silver) is left behind*

Duo: Oh, you get money for battles?

Heero: Looks like it.

Duo: Cool…

*Heero, Duo, Lena, and Wufei keep walking. They soon see an Albino Baboon*

Duo: Looks like Dorothy on a bad day…

Dorothy: Why you…! *Runs out and attacks Duo*

Starseeker: That's it! Dorothy, you're fired! We'll find someone else to play Jessica!

Dorothy: But…but…

Starseeker: You attacked one of the main cast members, so now you're out.

Dorothy: Fine! *Storms off the set*

Duo: Were you just looking for an excuse to fire her?

Starseeker: Uh…yeah.

Duo: YAY!!! She's gone!

Starseeker: Now who's gonna play Jessica? Hmm…I know! *Picks up an inter-fandom phone and dials a number* Hello? Yeah. Could you come over here immediately? I've got a job for you. No, I don't care if- no, I REALLY don't want to hear about that! Keep your hormones in check for a little while and get over here! *Slams down the phone*

Duo: Who'd you call?

Starseeker: You'll see when she gets here. Now, keep going.

*Heero, Duo, Wufei and Lena make it to the dragon's cave*

Lena: Cool…

*They walk towards the dragon*

Heero: Where is he?

Treize: *Hidden* I am NOT going out there! Get someone else to do this!

Starseeker: Uh…no. It's just as much fun picking on you. Now, get OUT here!

Treize: NO!

Starseeker: Yes!

Treize: No!

Starseeker: Yes!

Treize: NO!!!

Starseeker: *Grins* NO!

Treize: Thank you!

Starseeker: DAMNIT!!! Treize! Get out here this instant!!!

Treize: Grrr…fine. *Walks onto the platform where the dragon always sits. He's wearing all white and has a silly-looking dragon mask-type thing over his head. The mask has a voice thing in it to make his voice sound like a dragon's*

Wufei: …HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Rolling on the floor in laughter. Tears are streaming down his face* Treize…you look like a…a…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Treize: *Ahem!* *Turns on the voice thing* Who are you, and why are you here?

Starseeker: That's not the line…oh well, close enough…

Treize: I am the white dragon Treize. Why have you come here?

Wufei: *Regains his composure* We've come to get the dragon's diamond.

Treize: Uh…you have to go through the trial first. Get the dragon ring and then come back here.

Lena: Let's go then. *They leave the area and get the dragon ring. After they've got it, they all crack up*

Duo: Did you see that mask he's wearing?!

Lena: That was hilarious! Hysterical! I can't wait to see him as the other dragons!

Starseeker: Know what? I forgot something…

Lena: What is it?

Starseeker: The, uh…the red dragon is a female…

*Everyone laughs some more*

Lena: I can't wait to see that!

*Everyone goes back to Treize and Heero shows him the dragon ring*

Heero: Here's *Grin* the…the… *Stifled laugh* Here's the…I…can't…*Starts laughing*

Lena: *Looks at the ground as she talks* What he means to say is, here's the dragon ring.

Treize: Oh. Okay. Here. *Gives them the dragon diamond*

Lena: We'd better go Heero. 

Heero: *Still laughing* Uh, okay…

Lena: Let's go. (Before you get injured from laughing so much…)

*They leave the cave and go back to Burg. Then they go to the item shop*

Cashier: Hello you guys! How did things go?

Wufei: We, uh, got a dragon's diamond. How much would it be worth to you?

Cashier: Oh, I'm afraid we don't have nearly enough money to buy that…that beautiful thing. You'll have to go to Meribia.

Wufei: Injustice! You weakling! 

*Heero elbows Wufei in the ribs, but it does nothing because of all the layers Wufei's wearing*

Heero: Wufei, shut up. We'll just go to Meribia, that's all.

Wufei: Grrrr…okay, fine.

*They leave the item shop*

Lena: We should tell your parents that we're going to Meribia, Heero.

Heero: Whatever.

*They head for 'Heero's' house. Luna goes ahead and Wufei and Heero stay behind a little*

Wufei: That weakling Lena will never let you go to Meribia. And if she does, then she'll be a pain in the ass. Let's just go without her.

Heero: Got my vote. Duo?

Duo: Yeah, she's starting to get on my nerves.

Heero: Then let's go. 

*They all leave Burg and head into the Weird Woods*

*Heero, Duo, and Wufei get to the woods. It's reeeeeeally foggy and hard to see*

Wufei: I refuse to be a weakling and go back!

*They go a bit further*

Wufei: There's no way these woods scare me!

*They go even further. They see moving shapes in the distance*

Wufei: There are supposed to be monsters in these woods…

*Even further. They hear the cry of a wolf*

Wufei: Okay, now I'm ready to go back!

Duo: Yeah, we can't see a thing here. Why don't we come back when the fog's lifted a little?

Heero: Fine. 

*They go back home*

Wufei: I'm a weakling. I'm going back home to wallow in self-pity. *Wufei leaves*

*Duo and Heero return to 'their' home and see Lena there*

Lena: Where'd you two go? To the Weird Woods or something?

Duo: No, the fog was too heavy to go anywhere.

Lena: WHAT?! You were going without me?

Heero: Uhhh…

Lena: I can't believe you Heero! That's so…so…mean!

Heero: …

Lena: I have nothing more to say to you, Heero Yuy!

*Heero goes to talk to 'his father'*

Stage person/Father: Lena's pretty mad at you…

Heero: So?

Stage Person/Father: I suggest you make up with her.

Heero: Why?

Stage Person/Father: Because A) it's in the script and B) you can't get through the woods without her, remember?

Heero: Damn.

*Goes to talk to the mother*

Mother: Are you seriously going to Meribia?

Heero: If Lena's aggravating doesn't drive me crazy first.

Duo: You mean again.

Heero: That wasn't her.

Duo: Ohhh…

Mother: Well, I can at least give you this… *Gives Heero 1000 S*

Duo: Dude! That's a lot of money!

*Heero and Duo go to talk to Lena again*

Lena: So you've got your dad's permission?

Heero: Yeah.

Lena: Well…I guess I can forgive you. But just this once! In fact, I'm even coming with you!

Heero: What?! But why?

Lena: Remember what your father said?

Heero: Damn.

Lena: We should talk to him again.

Heero: Why?

Lena: It's in the script.

Heero: Oh.

*They go to talk to 'his father'*

Stage Person/Father: So you're going too, Lena?

Lena: Yeah!

Stage Person/Father: Okay then. You guys should get some sleep.

*Everyone goes to bed*

Starseeker: And that's the end of that scene!

*Someone walks onto the set*

Person: Hey Starseeker, why'd you call me?

Starseeker: I was wondering if you'd like to play the role of Jessica in this presentation of Lunar: Silver Star Story.

Person: Well…sure.

Starseeker: Everyone, LISTEN UP!!

*All eyes turn to her*

Starseeker: That's good. This is the new cast member…

_Who's gonna play Jessica? Will Heero be able to survive Lena's annoying presence? Will they *ever* sell the dragon diamond? And how will Treize look as the *female* red dragon? Find the answers to all these questions (well, except the last one…) in part 4 of Gundam: Silver Star Story! Oh, and please review!!_


	4. Cameos? What Cameos??

# Gundam: Silver Star Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story…except for the ones in _The Crystal of Narrai_, because it's my story. I also own Starseeker, but that's me so does it really count?

Notes: I'm actually sticking to the storyline as closely as possible the whole time. Please don't kill me! Okay, on with the story. Oh, a few warnings first…this story has a lot of spoilers from the game. It also has some character bashing, swearing, out-of-character characters, and may have slight shounen ai/yaoi later on. I guess that's it. Oh, and there are also cameos from other fandoms in this chapter…there are cameos from about 13 fandoms. (Did I set a record?? Hehe, just kidding…) Thoughts are in parenthesis! Read, enjoy, and review!!

## 

## Part 4: Cameos? What Cameos??

Starseeker: This is the person who's gonna play Jessica. Why don't you introduce yourself?

Person: Hmmph! I never have to announce myself back home, there's always someone there to do that for me.

Duo: Who are you?

Starseeker: Okay, fine. (Jeez, someone suddenly picked up an attitude…) Everyone, this is Zelda.

Duo: Never heard of ya.

Zelda: *AHEM!* Princess of Hyrule.

Duo: So you're in that N64 game with Saria and them? How come I've never heard of you?

Zelda: I'd like to know that myself, seeing as how THE GAME IS NAMED AFTER ME!!

Duo: Ohhh…you're THAT Zelda? That explains a lot…

Zelda: I hope so!

Starseeker: Zelda, we won't be needing you for a few scenes, why don't you sit over there and wait?

Zelda: I could be spending the afternoon with Link, but you drag me out here and then you make me WAIT?!

Starseeker: Uh…why don't you tell Link to get his Hero-of-Time butt over here then? Just…don't quote me, ok? And keep things clean!

Zelda: Okay. *Picks up the Inter-Fandom phone and tells Link to go to the set* He'll be here soon.

Starseeker: What're you waiting for? GET TO WORK!!

Lena: Didn't you say that there wouldn't be any cameos?

Starseeker: Well…yeah…but……um, this is an exception. It's not like we're having a *party* or something.

*Suddenly there's a puff of smoke. People from all sorts of different fandoms show up. Ryoko is chasing Tenchi and Quatre, the Sailor Scouts are talking to the Animorphs, Ayeka is trying to start a conversation with Heero (which Lena really doesn't like), and Misato is trying to get Trowa to at least say _something_*

Starseeker: What the…

*Before she can finish that sentence, Could Strife appears from…well, a cloud. He looks around*

Cloud: Uhhh…I think I took a wrong turn somewhere…

Starseeker: The FFVII hall is a few doors down.

Cloud: Yeah, thanks. *He disappears*

*Ryo-Ohki is now chasing Tobias around the set*

Tobias: GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!!!!! 

Rachel: I'll save you!

Dorothy (No, not that one. The one from the Wizard of Oz!): I don't think we're in Kansas any more…

Starseeker: HAH! I managed to fit The Wizard of Oz in there somewhere!

*Ayeka, Serena, Zelda, and Lena have now gotten into a conversation, finding something in common: they're all princesses*

Ayeka: So…

Serena: Hi!

Zelda: I shouldn't be talking to magic-less *humans*. 

Lena: Jeez, *someone's* stuck-up…

Serena: So…um…

Ayeka: I'm the only one here without blond hair…

Serena: Isn't it weird?

Ayeka: Well, yeah.

*Sasami enters*

Ayeka: Hello, Sasami.

Sasami: Hi Ayeka!

Serena: Oh, you are *so* adorable! You remind me of Rini!!

Sasami: *Sweatdrops* Who??

Serena: Uhhh…no one!

Zelda: So who are you?

Ayeka: This is my little sister, Sasami. This is Serena, Relena (but everyone's calling her Lena) and *cough, cough* Zelda.

Sasami: It's nice to meet you!

*Link sneaks up on Zelda*

Zelda: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Oh, it's only you Link!

Ayeka: And this is Link, Zelda's boyfriend.

Sasami: It's nice to meet you, Link!

Link: You really remind me of Saria for some reason…

Sasami: Who??

Link: Never mind. C'mon Zelda, I need to *ahem* talk to you. *He and Zelda leave*

Serena: Hmmph! I have a boyfriend too, and he's MUCH cuter!

Lena: So do I! Well, he's not exactly my *boyfriend* but I know he's interested in me!

Starseeker: Are you sure it's not Duo he's interested in?

Lena: …huh?? *Thinks for a minute, then sweatdrops* Ewwwww! Don't even *think* that, it isn't true! It *can't* be true!

Starseeker: *Shrugs* Ya never know.

*Quatre and Tenchi run by, and Ryoko isn't far behind. But now Dorothy (creepy Dorothy from GW) has been added to the chase*

Quatre: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Starseeker: I'd love to, but this is so much fun to watch!

Tenchi: I hope you never write for *my* fandom, you're totally insane!

Starseeker: Thank you!

*Tenchi sweatdrops, then keeps running*

Duo: Could this get any more pointless?

Starseeker: Hmmm…

Lena: What're you up to?

Starseeker: I'm trying to think of other fandoms that I know a lot about…

Alex (From Lunar): What about putting us in here?

Starseeker: Uhhh…I could do author cameos…no, bad plan. *Sigh* I hate having no anime resources……oh, I know!

*Suddenly, Allex and Oriah (from Starseeker's original fantasy story, 'The Crystal of Narrai') pop in*

Allex: What're we doing here?

Oriah: I should ask the same question.

Starseeker: Hi! 

Allex: Who are you?

Starseeker: I'm the one who created you guys, idiot!!

Allex: Oh…um, oops…

Oriah: Let me handle this, Allex. Hi, it's nice to meet you. What's your name again?

Starseeker: Why don't *my own characters* know my name?? *Sigh* It's Starseeker, in this story at least.

Oriah: Okay, hi Starseeker. Where's Emere? I woulda thought you'd bring him here…

Starseeker: Okay, cool. *In a puff of smoke a tan cat appears*

Oriah: Emere!

*Suddenly the Lunar: SSSC gang shows up*

Nall: Who's that *cough* OTHER cat?

Emere: My name's Emere, thank you very much!

Nall: Oh, so he can *talk*! That's different…I thought he was an ordinary dumb cat!

Emere: Uhh…

Nall: I bet he can't-

Starseeker: Sssh!! You'll give away the plot!

Nall: Okay…I bet he can't *fly* like I can. Better?

Starseeker: Much.

Nall: So I'll get a big part if you write a *serious* Lunar story, right?

Starseeker: *Crosses her fingers behind her back* Sure…

Animorphs: Were we just totally forgotten?

Ax: And what about me? 

Starseeker: What do you mean?

Rachel: *Sniff* You haven't worked on our story for a long time…and we're not even in it so far!

Starseeker: Sorry guys, I got sidetracked with Gundam Wing stories.

Rachel: But you'll finish Visions…right?

Starseeker: Sure…just…

Rachel: If you don't, I'll have to go grizzly bear on you.

Starseeker: That doesn't sound right…

Rachel: Um, let's try that again. If you don't finish Visions, I will seriously injure you. That clear?

Starseeker: Pretty much.

Misato: I give up! He won't say a word…he's worse than Shinji!

Starseeker: That's our Gundam Wing antisocial guy!

Trowa: …

Misato: I'm gonna go home, I'm already late for work!

Starseeker: Okay…um, bye.

*Misato disappears*

Tenchi: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Ryoko, leave me alone!

Ayeka: Yeah! Leave Tenchi alone!

Quatre: GET HER OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *Tries to pry Dorothy off of him, but it doesn't work* Trowa, HELP!!!

*Trowa, having been totally forgotten before now, jumps up and pulls Dorothy away from Quatre by her eyebrows*

Quatre: Thank you, Trowa! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!

Trowa: ……

Quatre: Aren't you even going to say anything?

Trowa: …

Quatre: Okay…

*There's another puff of smoke*

Daria: What the hell is going on?

Jane: Beats me.

Quatre: How many different fandoms are in this story?

Starseeker: Gundam Wing, Lunar, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Zelda, Crystal of Narrai, a little bit of FFVII, one Evangelion cameo, Animorphs, and now Daria. That's…10 different fandoms.

Stan: And we're the 11th!

Duo: _South Park_ too?!

Starseeker: I forgot to mention The Wizard of Oz…so that's 12, right?

Duo: Now all we need is the DBZ guys!

Starseeker: Good idea, I almost forgot about them!

*Goku and everyone else pops in*

Goku: What am I doing here?

Gohan: I was studying and then…what happened?

Krillin: Do we want to know?

Duo: Cool.

*Starseeker's brother pops in as well*

ShinigamiPSX: *Grins* You could add Pokemon!

Starseeker: Yeah, good idea! Thanks. Now. Leave.

ShinigamiPSX: Fine. *Disappears*

Starseeker: I'm starting to wish that I never gave him that name…

*Pikachu pops in*

Pikachu: Pika!! Pika-pi pika chu… chu pi!!

Starseeker: Uh, okay… ALLEX!!! Come here!

Allex: What is it? I was getting to know a nice girl named Mihoshi…

*Oriah elbows him in the ribs*

Oriah: I thought you liked ME!!

Allex: I do, but…well, uh…

Emere: You'll shut up if you know what's good for you.

Allex: Yeah.

Starseeker" *Ahem* Allex, Pikachu said that he wants to battle you…

Allex: Why?

Starseeker: He sensed electricity magic and he wants to see if you're a better fighter that him.

Allex: Uhhh…what if I don't want to fight?

Pikachu: Pika-CHU!!! *Shocks Allex, who barely flinches*

Allex: What was that…?

Pikachu: Chu… [Translation: Eeep] *Pikachu disappears*

Allex: Okaaaay…

Emere: *Leaves a conversation with Nall and talks to Starseeker* Have you finished the cameos yet??

Starseeker: I can't think of anyone else to put in here…I guess so.

Luna: Does that mean we have to leave?

Starseeker: Well…

*Everyone gives her puppy eyes. She sighs as she ignores the girls, but looks around at all the guys*

Starseeker: Um… you can stay for a while…

Everyone except the Gundam gang: YAY!!!

*Now Malon, Luna, and Raye are having a singing competition. Link, Alex, and Chad are judging it. Nash has challenged Allex to a tunder magic fight, Emere and Nall are talking again, the princesses are talking too, Trowa and Ami are having a chess match (Quatre and Serena watch with interest), Darien's having a hard time understanding what Ax is… and a bunch of other stuff's going on*

Serena: I'm hungry!

Duo: Yeah, me too! Let's get some food.

Goku: Did someone mention food? I'm starved!

*Starseeker sweatdrops*

Starseeker: I don't know if there's enough food here to feed all three of you…

*Duo, Goku, and Serena leave in search of food*

Starseeker: We need to get back to work! Everyone else, shut up!

*No one pays attention*

Starseeker: Ok, fine then. *Picks up the phone and dials the Fandom Retrieval Squad, FRS for short*

FRS: You have a problem with wandering fandom characters?

Starseeker: Yeah. 

FRS: How can we help you?

Starseeker: Well…you could try GETTING RID OF THEM!!! But leave the Gundam characters and princess Zelda, okay? *Zelda glares at her* Fine, and Link too.

FRS: Mission accepted.

Heero: *Glares at the FRS guys* You stole one of my lines!

FRS: Sorry, sir.

*The FRS quickly detains everyone from all the wandering fandoms, excluding the Gundam Wing characters, Zelda, and Link*

FRS: What do you want us to do with them, ma'am?

Starseeker: Take 'em back to their own fandom halls.

FRS: Yes ma'am. When can we expect our pay, ma'am?

Starseeker: You don't collect money, remember?

FRS: That's right. Terribly sorry, ma'am.

Starseeker: That's okay. You can go now.

FRS: Right away, ma'am. *The FRS leaves with the fandom characters*

Starseeker: Woah, 14 fandoms…or maybe just 13, since the GW characters are in the whole story.

Duo: There's no food around here!

Starseeker: Duh, I already told you that! Now, let's get back to work!

Will the performance of Lunar: SSSC *ever* get done? Will Zelda and Lena drive everyone crazy with their whining? And was that the last of the cameos? 

_Jessica de Alkirk: Probably not._

_Starseeker: What're YOU doing here??_

_Jessica: I wanna know why you cast that spoiled brat Zelda as me!!_

_Starseeker: Uhhh…_

_Jessica: I'm *NOT* spoiled!! _

_Starseeker: Ummm…well, that's it! Bye!_

_*Starseeker quickly leaves, and Jessica chases after her with a mace. Starseeker then realizes she can use her author powers and she zaps Jessica.*_

_Jessica: Ow…_

_Starseeker: Bye everyone! And please remember to review!!!_

_ _


End file.
